


home videos are a much better watch

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Papa!Alec, Papa!Magnus, Slice of Life, malec family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Alec watch candid videos of Madzie all night.





	home videos are a much better watch

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Actually, the plan was to have a date night - another date night.

Catarina even volunteered to babysit Madzie, giving them all the time they needed to flirt and play naughty.

Their movie date options?

Wonder Woman or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Magnus chose _Wonder Woman_ simply because, "I've already lived through the age of pirates", waving his hand in a manner of disinterest. "I even made a few deals with Blackbeard and that sneaky Captain Morgan".

Sometimes, Alec would forget just how much Magnus had lived through and seen and experienced and even now looking at Magnus with his baby face and playful behaviour, at times it’s still hard to believe just how long he has been living.

"And _Wonder Woman_?"

Magnus nodded. "Empowering".

If Alec didn’t seem excited that’s because, truth be told; he didn't care much for the movies. He only needed some him and Magnus time for cuddling with interludes of bickering and debating over unimportant things but would still find themselves kissing and hugging and feeling warm and equally loved – but going out together was sometimes good too, he supposed so---

"Then it’s decided. Let’s go", gently squeezing Magnus's knees as he got up from the sofa.

Magnus was just about to check the movie times when he received a message.

"Oh, it's from Catarina", his voice low and suddenly nervous, wondering if something had gone wrong. But then his wrinkled forehead slowly relaxed into a smile.

Alec was so curious that he was already leaning over looking. “What is it? Oh, it's a video of--- Madzie sleeping while holding on to our pictures".

Most children would fall asleep with their favourite doll or stuffed toy but their Madzie found a lullaby in thinking about them – obviously missing them.

Like a proud papa, Magnus’s smile was as wide and bright as the moon, "Alexander, she's so adorable".

Alec was all smiles too, playing the video on loop when he added, "I also have a few videos of her".

"You do?", excitement heavy in Magnus's voice. "I have some too. Let’s share".

And while Alec reached for his phone Magnus was playing a video of Madzie trying archery using Alec's bow and arrow.

"Magnus, that's dangerous. Why were you filming her instead of stopping her?"

"Empowerment, Alexander. She'll grow up into a wonderful wonder woman".

"She's already a powerful warlock".

"Then she'll grow up to be a wonderful powerful wonder woman warlock".

Alec doesn't even have words for this doting papa side of Magnus. "Well, let's see what you say about this", Alec pressed ‘play’ to a video of Madzie applying Magnus's makeup on herself.

"So that's why I couldn't find my glitter", fondness in Magnus's chuckle. "And I knew something was off when my pink eye-shadow was mysteriously a lot less than the amount I'd left".

Alec laughed at him, "You can do her makeup for prom".

"And her wedding too".

"Wait. You can't just skip the first date and jump to wedding".

"Well, why not? Like fathers, like daughter".

Alec’s smile was wide and satisfied - feeling that proudness from that day he’d given into his feelings for Magnus – perhaps that was the most important decision he’d ever made – choosing Magnus and a life with Magnus and someday soon, a life with him, Magnus and the adorable Madzie under the same roof for as long as forever will let them be.

For now, they were both in a happy bubble enjoying themselves by enjoying the moment's ordinariness – this slice of life adventure that came with a miraculous happiness.

And just like that, the night tiptoed away with them watching and rewatching videos of Madzie playing by herself or playing with Magnus or playing with Alec – and at the same time while wrapped in each other’s arms munching on popcorn, they both made a mental note to make a family video soon with the three of them – and perhaps too, invite big brother Raphael.

Yup!

In their cosy little family, home videos make the best movies.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
